


Perfect Fit

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: Rick and Morty can’t help but notice how perfectly tall and short the other is.Written for Size Difference on Kinktober.





	Perfect Fit

It started when Rick first saw Morty. He looked down, and acknowledged him. So this was his Morty? He looked normal enough. No augmentations, no markings. Just a regular Morty. Wow…. were all Mortys this size? 

Morty looked up at Rick and they shook hands. Morty blushed. His hand was huge. Rick flushed. His hand was tiny. They both took a minute to realize how perfectly their hands fit together, then Rick let go abruptly. 

“C- common, Morty. I wa- wanna show you s-something.” Rick said. He took a drink from his flask, then grabbed Morty’s wrist 

(a perfect fit, a perfect fit) 

and dragged him into the garage, where he had just started to set up, to Beth’s surprise. 

It continued as the year went by. Rick loved how Morty stood just at his chest. He loved how nothing changed when Morty sat down. Once he hugged Morty 

(Hug me longer, Rick)

and Morty was just the right height to burry his perfectly round eyes right into Rick’s shirt, his little hands grasping at Rick’s jacket. When Rick pushed him off, he didn’t protest, but his hands 

(those perfectly tiny hands) 

hung on just a bit too long for Rick to think he was alright with it. 

The next hug was longer. The next one could have been classified as a cuddle. It was on the couch and Morty leaned into him. Rick put his hand around Morty and squeezed and they sat like that for a while. Then the front door opened and Morty shot away from Rick like a bullet, blushing and looking resolutely at the television. 

(fucking Jerry) 

From then on Rick always sat like that with Morty. One day he was flipping through the channels and Morty came in and sat down. “Finished my homework.” he said, by way of saying ‘we can go on an adventure now.’ Jerry had been resolute about Morty doing his homework recently. 

Rick made a noise but said nothing. He was hyper aware of Morty, though, because he was doing that thing where he sat down, lips pursed and body stiff, right before he got up the nerve to sit close to Rick and let him hold Morty. “MOOrty- would you just fucking sit over here already?” Rick said, irritated with his behaviour. It made him feel strange, like they were doing something wrong. 

(Weren’t they?) 

Morty leaned over and Rick held him around the shoulder. Wait- had he switched to a tank top? He was wearing different pants than before as well. Homework my ass. “You know, if you’re doing homework, do homework, but if you’re jerking off just say so.” 

“W-what?” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I-I- god, Rick!” 

“What? What are you so shy about? It’s perfectly fucking normal, Morty.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to talk about it to my grandpa!” 

“Why not? Huh? Cause I make you hot? You think I don’t notice you popping that boner whenever I hold you?” 

“Rick!” 

“What, Morty? What?!” Rick shouted. He didn’t even know why he was angry anymore. They were both sitting far away from each other on the couch now and Morty looked close to tears. 

“Y-y-y-you can’t say stu-stuff like the-that, Rick!” 

“You know what, com’ere.” Rick grabbed the tank and pulled Morty in. 

“Stop it, Rick! Stop!” Morty fought him, but Rick could be strong when he wanted to be, and he tore off the shirt Morty was wearing with ease. Pushing him down on the couch, he kissed Morty hard until he began to relax into it. When Rick pulled up, Morty sniffed. “You taste like vodka.” He said very quietly. 

“Shut up.” Rick said, and he went for Morty’s neck. It was then that they slid into place, Morty just straddling Rick’s waist and Rick’s knee resting on his bulge as he left little hickies on Morty’s neck. 

Morty began to grind and soon he was cumming in his pants, moaning all the way in pleasure. “Fuck.” Rick said. “Fuck.” He undid his belt and pants and took out his cock. “Take it.” He said. Morty looked embarrassed but he grabbed it with both hands. “What are you wAITing for, Morty? The cows to come home?” 

“W-wha- what do I do?” 

“Fucking play with it, Morty. Damn it!” 

Morty began to pump it, his perfect little hands moving frantically over it.   
(The perfect size the perfect size)

He squeezed and jerked, his inexperience something of a turn-on for Rick, until at last Rick came, shooting jizz over his tank and his hands. 

“Fucking happy now, Morty? We did it. We shot our jizz on each other. Are you fucking satisfied? Can we watch TV in peace now?” 

Morty sniffed again. The smile he had been wearing vanished and he looked scared, hurt. 

“N- no… Morty… it’s okay. Grandpa liked it… I liked it… did you like it?” 

Morty nodded, and began to cry. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Okay, it’s okay. Let’s go take a shower.” 

Rick knew then he had to be a bit more careful. He didn’t think he could take Morty’s tears again. And why had he been so cruel in the first place? Embarrassment? It had been such a long time since Rick had been embarrassed by anything- nothing mattered, what was the point? And it wasn’t like he could knock Morty up. So no problem, right? Right? 

(Besides he was just the perfect size)

Rick started taking Morty to bed with him when everyone was out. But that wasn’t the only thing that changed. Rick would mess Morty’s hair, play with him on missions, hug him close in the garage, and lean down and kiss him on the lips whenever he wanted to. Morty initiated a lot of the situations that lead to contact. Sometimes he asked Rick, sometimes he just wrapped his arms around Rick and waited for a response. 

Rick was working in the garage one day when Morty came in from the open door in the front. “W-what are you wo-working on, Rick?” He asked. 

“PURified fleeb.” Rick said dismissively. He took a drink from his flask and then turned his face back to what he was doing. 

“Oh, okay. Is it… is it dangerous?”   
“What? No.” Rick felt Morty’s slender arms work their way around him right under his arms. His hands clasped when they touched. Rick finished fuzzing the fleeb into the solution and let it go. He put his instruments down. “You’re blocking my way to the ALCOhol.” He said. Morty let go, disappointed that he hadn’t gotten a hug back. “Where’s the fam?” Rick asked, then took another drag. 

“Wh-what? They went to that show in the city. Yesterday, Rick.” 

“Oh. Oh, right. Forgot about that. Where’s Summer?” 

“At Candice’s.” Morty rolled his eyes. For a genius, Rick could be really forgetful. 

“Right, right. So… hop up on the counter there.” Rick said offhand. He swivelled his chair away from the purified fleeb germinating on one side of the counter so Morty could sit somewhere else. 

Morty smiled as he sat up on the counter. “Maybe we should close the door?” 

“Like anyone’s gonna tell.” Rick scoffed. “And even if they’re watching, good luck getting your family to believe them.” 

“I don’t know, Rick….” 

But Rick was already removing Morty’s shirt. He took those tiny hands in his and moved them to either side of Morty, pinning him down with his hands and arms. Morty giggled when Rick licked up his exposed stomach and chest. 

“Rick…” 

“What’s the matter, Morty? Huh? Getting a little h-hot?” 

“R-rick…” 

Rick let go of Morty so he could undo Morty’s pants and Morty threaded his hands through Rick’s hair. Just like everything else, Morty’s cock was the perfect size. Rick could deep throat it without trying, and it was weighty and meaty enough for him to enjoy it thoroughly. Rick palmed it over Morty’s underwear and then dived in. Morty glanced around nervously as Rick sucked and lip-chewed the bulge in his underwear, but they were blocked by a lot of Rick’s experiments from the onlooking windows across the street. 

He tried to relax. 

Rick’s mouth was driving him crazy, after all. His teeth had pulled the underwear down and he was licking him all over, top to bottom, side to side, sucking, then letting go only to lap at the top like an enthusiastic puppy. Rick took the whole of it into his mouth again, moaned, and sloppily let it drop. “You should of worn those panties I got you, Morty. I’m all hot just thinking about it.” 

Morty blushed. He was too shy to wear what Rick called panties but was actually a thong that would probably barely hold him once he was hard from just putting them on. He’d done it alone a couple of times and come almost just from wearing them. They were canary yellow and baby pink, with bows all in the front lace. They aggrandised his ass so much that even Morty wanted to play with it. 

He couldn’t wear them in front of Rick yet. 

“R-rick?” 

“Yeah, Morty?” 

“Can we move? I want to do yours, too.” 

Rick hummed, cock in his mouth. He popped off and stood, leaving Morty’s cock dripping with spit. He picked Morty up so he wouldn’t have to button his pants and carried him into the house, Morty opening doors. “Your room or mine, buddy?” 

“Mine.” Morty replied. Soon Rick was laying Morty down on the bed in his room and stripping off his pants and underwear. 

“Now, about those panties.” Rick said. He dug into Morty’s drawer and got them. 

“Rick…”Morty complained. 

“What, Morty? Just put them on. I’ll put them on you.” Rick said. He stepped forward and slipped on the thong as if it were nothing. Morty moaned and got much harder. Rick stepped back and took in the sight of the bulge, barely contained in those tiny underwear. “Saw a Morty wearing only a pink pair and a jacket once on the citadel. Damn, what a look. Decided it had to be your look, Morty. Panties and nothing else, Morty. Just panties, Morty!” 

“Okay, Rick, shut up! I’m really horny.” 

“Alright!” Rick said triumphantly. He stripped down. “I don’t know if you know this, Morty, but your cock really turns me on.” 

“It… it does? It’s not… too small?” 

“What? Fuck no, dog! It’s perfect. Check this out.” Pulling the panties aside, Rick straddled Morty and went straight down. As soon as he reached his prostrate, Morty came inside of him. “Yea-heah-heah!” Rick groaned. “See that? No stress, just straight down.” 

“Ohhh! Ohhh, Rick!” 

“You like that, Morty? You like that? I love it, Morty. I want you to cum in there so much you can’t fit anymore, Morty!” Rick rode him a few times, then popped off. He laid next to Morty, stroking his hair as Morty rode out his orgasm. Once more he marvelled at the way that Morty could fit next to him, all the right corners in all the right places. 

“Y-y-you didn’t come.” Morty gasped out, still riding his wave. 

“Shhh shhh baby. Don’t worry about it, Morty. You can wrap that pretty mouth around my cock later on and suck the tip like you do.” 

Morty giggled a little. “Rick?” 

“Yeah, Morty?” 

“We’re a good fit, right Rick?”

“The best, MOrty. The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that if I get reviews or not will highly affect 1. If I’m predisposed to doing something for kinktober next year 2. If I’m predisposed to write more of that pairing or kink 3. If I predisposed to continue posting on AO3 or not.


End file.
